


Messages from the RG

by fluteghost



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, One-sided Conversation, Post-Canon, Spoilers, This is the first fic I've ever posted and idk how to do tags, the style on this is weird just an fyi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluteghost/pseuds/fluteghost
Summary: Neku didn't like to admit that he was having a hard time readjusting to the RG. So he figured he'd talk about it to a mural and pretend like Joshua was there to listen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that popped into my head a little while ago.   
> What if Neku continued talking to Joshua the way he did in the end of the game? To keep having one sided conversation?
> 
> The style is strange, I normally try to avoid 1st person like the plague but I was trying to imitate the style.

So you didn’t show up at Hachico. Not that that surprises me. 

Everyone looks like they’re doing okay. Shiki made up with Eri. Beat and Rhyme are happy. Shibuya is the same as it’s always been but it feels more connected now. 

Guess I have you to thank for that.

But I also have you to thank for the stupid dreams. Sometimes I wake up and I feel like I’m still in the game. Every message I get feels like it’s going to be the mission that gets me erased. 

And that’s terrifying.

None of the others are having this problem, not that I know of. It’s frustrating being the only one. I feel weaker now than I ever did in the game and I don’t know who to go to about it. 

That’s probably why I’m pretending like I’m talking to you. It isn’t like it matters, you’ll never hear this anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Today I ended up spacing out for a bit. Lost in thought is probably a good way to explain it. But I wasn’t thinking of anything specific. 

Mainly just wandering around.

But then I found myself at Scramble Crossing.

All the times I woke up at Scramble, all the times I could’ve been worried back then. And now it’s when I know I’m safe that I get this nervous. 

I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t ask to come back from the game a mess. Nothing feels like it makes sense.

I look around for Noise and Reapers that I know aren’t there. Because I feel like I can’t let my guard down. 

I could talk to the others. I know Shiki wouldn’t mind. But then she’d start to worry.

And yeah, I know I’m supposed to ‘trust my partner’ and I do. But they all deserve a break from this. They shouldn’t need to worry over my problems.


End file.
